A Snippet of 'Subspace Emissary: Remake'
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: For those looking for something to read I plan on making a remake of the Subspace Emissary story. Here is a preview for those who think this will interest them enough.


The sticks held in Marth's hand had the weight of the world in them. Whoever got a colored stick was to be one of the six going into the Maze and so everybody ran quickly to draw a stick, some hoping to go and others showing reluctance. At first nobody wanted to pull a stick, instead waiting on another to pull. Not one to be patient, Kirby pulled out a stick at random without caring what the result can be.

"Poy...?" Kirby said, staring at the red end of the stick.

"A colored stick!" Meta Knight said. "Kirby, are you ready to fight?"

Kirby nodded. "Poyo!"

Meta Knight turned to Marth and grabbed a stick, a colored stick.

"I will join you then," he said.

"What?" King Dedede said. "Hey how come you got that there sticks!? Gimme one!"

King Dedede yanked a random stick from Marth's hand and to his surprise it was just a normal, non-colored stick.

"I wanted that there colored stick!"

"Kirby, Meta Knight, you're going to be going into the Great Maze," Marth said as he took a stick, a colored stick. "And so will I."

"What? How'd you get that stick! I want a redo!"

"You ridged it didn't you?" Ike asked.

"N-no! A prince doesn't do those kind of things!" Marth said.

"Well then I'm sorry Princess," Ike mocked him, sticking out his tongue.

"W-what!? Princess!?"

"Princess, Princess!" Kirby repeated.

"I want a stick, I want a stick!" King Dedede yelled.

The King was starting up a fit until Ness and Kirby put a hand on his arm. With that he promptly calmed down, realizing that this wasn't the time for whining. Kirby then coughed up an apple and gave it to the King, making him feel better.

After that, everybody began pulling away at the sticks, gathering all their courage to even take a glimpse at their stick. There wasn't much chatter or much cheering over the result so Subspace was quiet. That is, until the sound of crying started to echo.

"Ness! I'm so sorry!" Lucas cried as he wrapped his arms around Ness. "I... I didn't want to leave you... I wanted to get you but... I was too much of a coward to get you back then! And... And now..."

Everybody looked over to Lucas and Ness, wondering what had happened that nobody else knew about. Well, nobody except for Pokemon Trainer, Meta Knight, Marth and Ike but they weren't ones to talk about it. Ness smiled as he gave Lucas's head a rub. Lucas sniffled loudly and repeated, trying to hold back the overflowing tears.

"That's okay Lucas," Ness said. "I was happy that you got out alive. You were able to go on and help people, help with stopping what these things are doing! If I were to get angry if you were to run then I wouldn't have pushed you out of the way. See, I'm here now and so are you, that's all that matters!"

"N-Ness!" Lucas cried again, whaling like a baby.

"So this is Ness that you were talking about right?"

Ness looked up to see a tall boy with a cap in front of him.

"Lucas told me about what you did and that's really cool of you," he said. "I'm Red."

Red crotched down to their height and held his hand low enough for Ness to see and Ness high fived him.

"Well Lucas, it's time for you to let go of him," Red said, as he dragged Lucas away from Ness with Lucas struggling to go to Ness.

"Please don't go!" Lucas said, his tears dripped down in a fast flood as he said that. "Please don't die!"

"I promise you I won't die," Ness said. "Because when we go back we're going to have a big party with lots of sweets and have lots of fun. I promise," Ness said as he walked to the front of the entrance, flashing his colored stick as he waved back to Lucas and Red.

"That's pretty sad," Fox said as he continuously stared at the broken Lucas crying on the floor. "Well, I guess all I can say is good luck."

"Yeah, it was fun fighting with you," Falco said as he flashed the colored stick.

Fox laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" Falco asked, smiling.

"You're saying it as if you're going to die," Fox said. "You usually aren't like this."

"Yeah you're right," Falco said.

The two began laughing really hard, their arms wrapped around the other's shoulder.

"You leaving now?" Fox asked.

"Got no choice," Falco said. "A bird's gotta do what a bird's gotta do."

"I thought you hated considering yourself a bird!" Fox said.

"Well, if I die I won't be able to baffle you again," Falco laughed at his irony.

"Good luck, hopefully you won't die," Fox said.

"I'm surprised you're putting so much care into this. You'd usually just let me go Cap'n." Falco then walked off to the entrance, following Ness and the others.

"If you die how are we supposed to run the Star Fox together?" Fox asked.

"Well don't ask that because I will come back alive!"

"Good bye Falco," Fox mumbled. "Hopefully you'll all come back alive..."

Fox was stuck looking down at the floor praying that he'll be alright. It wasn't like him to worry, it wasn't like him to even care because he knows how good Falco is but there was something in Fox's mind that couldn't settle with this properly. He felt himself sighing repeatedly until a certain Smasher pulled at his pants.

"Diddy..." Fox said.

Diddy Kong held a banana at him and gestured for him to take it. When Fox didn't get the message Diddy pointed at the banana then to Fox.

"Thanks," he said.

With that Diddy walked away ans Fox was there to relish in his thoughts as he slowly peeled the banana skin off, his eyes in a trance. He was about to be done with peeling the banana until he felt a push and the sound of screaming in his ear.

"Who has the last colored stick!?" Pit asked, running everywhere to find the last one.

He ran through the crowd looking for the last one. He was worried just like everybody else so he planned on giving them a special present before they go. Holding it close to his chest, he felt as if the whole world was in the palm of his hand for what was there could very well save them.

He asked around for whoever had it until finally the Ice Climbers pointed to the end of the crowd where a group of Smashers were talking.

"Samus has the last stick!" Popo said.

"Everybody is saying good bye," Nana said. "It's really sad..."

"Thanks you too!" Pit said politely before running off, the Ice Climbers following him.

Passing by Link and Zelda who got angry when he bumped into them (to which he ignored) he stood in front of the group, out of breathe. The Ice Climbers however, weren't even breaking a sweat. Samus was with Snake, Captain Falcon and Olimar who were all giving her their farewells. Samus couldn't help but feel sappy the way the three of them acted but quickly changed her mood when she turned over to see Pit and the Ice Climbers.

"Hey," Samus said. Pit noted that she wasn't wearing her power suit.

"Samus!" Pit yelled. "I have something to give you!"

Pit held out his hand, a small red bag tied up with a rope cord in it.

"What is it?" Samus asked.

"A parting gift from the Gods!" Pit explained. "Please take it! If you don't then you might not be able to -"

Pit fell on his knees and stared at the ground catching his breathe but his hand still held up the bag to her. Samus smiled.

"Thanks Pit," she said, kneeling down to him and kissing his cheek, taking the bag in the process. "I'll make sure to tell everybody else about it."

"You're leaving?" Popo asked.

"That's scary!" Nana said. "I know! We'll give you a gift!"

"What kind of gift?" Popo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nana said.

"Oh I get it!"

The two reached into their pockets and pulled out a charm with an igloo on it.

"Take it!" Nana said.

"It has special powers!" Popo said.

"Thanks you too."

Samus walked over to the Ice Climbers and patted their heads and took the charms as she left for the entrance, stopping half way and turning back to her group. "I'll maybe take you up on that date offer if I make it back," she said finally as she joined the rest of the party.

Snake looked at her and cheered.

"You asked her on a date?" Pit asked.

"Date?" The Ice Climbers said in unison.

"Yeah he did, he and Falcon kept flirting with her. I was the only one here who actually gave her a proper farewell," Olimar said.

"That's not true!" Captain Falcon said. "I was trying to cheer her up!"

"No you weren't."

Pit and the Ice Climbers starting laughing. It was that happy feeling they got that made Snake feel as if they're going to fine, it was the way they were able to forget so easily about the fight the six colored sticks* must go through. It was the way Captain Falcon was telling them to stop and the way Olimar was telling them that Snake would be better than Captain Falcon in a joking manner. A homely feeling to Snake that he haven't felt in awhile which made his hands turn into fists.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked.

They stared at Snake for awhile until finally he laughed too.

"She? Samus thinks I'm better!" Snake said, trying to make the conversation much more light hearted.

"What!? That's not true!" Captain Falcon said.

They all burst out laughing as Captain Falcon was telling everybody the reason why she took up Snake's offer. They were all laughing so hard that Lucas and Red went to go see what was going on, Red hoping it would make Lucas feel better.

"Everybody wants to know what you guys are talking about," Red said.

"Well, Samus likes Snake more than Captian Falcon apparently," Olimar said.

"Oh so Captain Falcon got rejected?" Red asked.

"Don't rub it in!" Captain Falcon whined. "Lucas, you would never be mean to anybody right? Who do you think is a better person? Me or Snake?"

Lucas looked to Captain Falcon then to Snake.

"I-I like both of you equally," Lucas said. "You're both so cool and so strong! You both can do lots of great things and both of you can fight on your own as well as protect others! I love both of you!"

"L-love?" Captain Falcon repeated.

Snake kneeled down and patted Lucas's head, almost ruining his swirled top.

"When this is all over I should teach you how to fight," Snake said.

"You shouldn't be teaching a child how to fight!" Peach said, walking into the group. "He just needs to know how to love and care for people!"

"He already knows that!" Pit said. "Maybe I should teach him about Nature and such."

"There is only one nature," Nana said.

"And that is the mountains!" Popo said.

As everybody kept talking about what Lucas should be doing instead Ness couldn't help but look back and smile.

"You okay Ness?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, just happy to see Lucas being able to be more open."

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Alright, let's get into the Great Maze!" Marth said.

"Aren't you going to put on your power suit?" Meta Knight asked.

She shook her head.

"It was taken away from me. I have to get it back in the maze," she replied.

Meta Knight nodded and with that sorted out the six of them opened the door to what could be the end of the world.

...

I hope you were all able to enjoy my little snippet of a soon to be Subspace Emissary remake! I reviewed the movies over and over again and you wouldn't believe how many flaws and plot holes there are (the most famous one is the one where Lucas trips on a branch but his foot is under it after then once Ness appears it's suddenly gone and he's flipped the other way). I chose these six because they were the ones I used to beat Tabuu the first time around.

For everybody, this will be a remake meaning that I will remake it so that there are less plot holes by covering them up or giving reasons to it which will be shown in the story. Also, there will be interactions and such to make them all feel closer to each other, yay!


End file.
